


Not Broken Just Bent

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU after Order of the Phoenix, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Male Lactation, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Love and war are the same thing for Harry. He fights for Draco.





	Not Broken Just Bent

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by the super awesome and speedy [Bad username: �drarryisgreen�]  
> A huge thank you to M and X for all their help with ideas.  
> To the prompter, I hope you enjoy this. I tried to keep as close to the prompt and your additional info as possible but the fic sort of took a different kind of turn that I wasn’t expecting. I used the prompt as a back story, rather than a summary, if that makes sense so I hope you don’t mind.  
> Title comes from the song Just Give Me A Reason by Pink and Nate Ruess.
> 
> HarryDracoMpreg fic for the prompt: Beta’d by the super awesome and speedy [Bad username: �drarryisgreen�]  
> A huge thank you to M and X for all their help with ideas.  
> To the prompter, I hope you enjoy this. I tried to keep as close to the prompt and your additional info as possible but the fic sort of took a different kind of turn that I wasn’t expecting. I used the prompt as a back story, rather than a summary, if that makes sense so I hope you don’t mind.  
> Title comes from the song Just Give Me A Reason by Pink and Nate Ruess.

It was finally over, four long years of war and it was done. Harry staggered a few steps, pushing Ron’s hand off his shoulder. He needed to get back to Draco. It had been twenty months, three weeks and four days since he’d last seen the man, and the memory of that night, their only night together, had kept Harry going. It had given him a reason to finish Voldemort off as quickly as possible.

One thing had nagged at Harry though; he couldn’t help but wonder what if Lucius had gone through with his plan? What if he had married Draco off?

Harry had wanted to marry Draco. They were going to have their ceremony two days after Harry had to leave unexpectedly. If only he wasn’t the lynchpin for the Order of the Phoenix, if only he had arranged everything sooner, if only... if only... if only.

Harry’s thoughts tortured him and he groaned in frustration. He was exhausted, but he gathered all his magic and with a turn and a step he Apparated away.

The air was cold in Scotland but Hogwarts welcomed him and he started the long trek up the path from the gates to the castle. McGonagall was waiting for him outside the doors, tears in her eyes.

“Harry, you did it. We’re so proud-”

“Where is he?”

Her face fell and she pursed her lips, “You should see Madam Pomfrey, you look-” McGonagall broke off as Harry’s wand levelled at her face.

“Don’t make me ask again.”

“Wyrm búr. It’s in Banc-y-Darren, West Wales.”

“Right.” Harry lowered his wand and turned away, “Thanks.”

“Harry’s there’s something you should know, about Draco…” McGonagall called out after him and Harry stopped but didn’t turn around. “He’s not alone there, Lucius... Lucius followed through.”

Closing his eyes against the sudden burning in them and swallowing against the lump in his throat, Harry took a step, and another, he kept walking until he reached the gates. Focussing his energy, the little he had left, Harry Apparated to Wyrm búr.

It was a small cottage, in the middle of nowhere, it had a neat front lawn and a vegetable patch and Harry also noticed a little boy. Harry blinked, the boy was staring at him and before Harry could say anything the front door opened and out rushed Draco.

“Harry?” He sounded hopeful and afraid; Draco was wringing his hands until the boy crawled up and tugged on his trousers.

“Da. Da. Up.”

“Harry,” Draco said his voice pleading but Harry didn’t know if Draco wanted him to stay orleave. He was too busy staring at Draco’s son, he was pale and dirty, his hair was black and his eyes were light. A shadow appeared in the doorway and a man stepped out, he came forward, placing a hand on Draco’s shoulder. Harry didn’t miss the way Draco flinched.

“Can we help you?” The man’s voice was as smooth as the black hair that was slicked flat against his skull, his eyes were dark and emotionless as he looked at Draco and the boy, “Please forgive my husband’s behaviour, we don’t often have visitors.”

Harry opened his mouth to say something but nothing would come out; the words were stuck in his throat. “Forgive me,” he finally managed. “I’m exhausted and must have gotten the wrong address.”

“No-” Draco whispered, looking afraid. His husband tightened his grip and Draco hurried to say, “No need to apologise. My son... visitors brighten his day. It can get terribly lonesome for a one year old up here.”

 

Harry nodded and uttered a “Goodbye,” before Apparating back to Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey was the only Healer he’d ever trusted. As his fatigue caught up with him, Harry fell to the ground, vision turning black, he wondered at the emphasis Draco had placed on the boy’s age.

*******

It was dark when Harry woke; he fumbled around trying to find his glasses and jumped when he put them on since he saw someone sitting in the chair by his bed. Harry held up his wand and cast a Lumos, shining a light on the man.

Ron.

Harry’s heart sank; he had hoped it was Draco, extinguishing the light Harry flopped back onto the infirmary bed, his thoughts a blur. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep when Ron snorted and grunted, waking up.

“Wha’time’s’t?”

Casting a Tempus, Harry said “Almost half past five in the morning.”

“Shit, couldn’t have woken up a bit later?”

“Fuck off,” Harry laughed. “What day is it?”

“Sunday, should be Sunday. You’ve been out since Thursday. Hagrid found you just outside the gates,” Ron stretched and eyed Harry, “What the bloody hell were you thinking Apparating off like that?”

“I had to see him, Ron.”

“And did you?”

Harry bit his lip and looked away as he nodded, “He’s married and-”

“And?”

“He’s got a son.”

Ron let out a low whistle, “I’m sorry, mate.”

Rolling onto his side, facing away from Ron, Harry was glad that it was still dark; he could hide his tears in his pillow. Draco having a son with his arranged marriage meant that there was no way for Harry to be able to find grounds to force an annulment. He was forced to stand aside and let Draco be.

******

A month had passed and Harry hadn’t left Hogwarts. He’d barely left his bed, he was unresponsive to his friends, his post lay unopened on his bedside table. Harry was lost; he didn’t know what to do.

He had been so sure that when the war was won he’d come home into Draco’s willing and loving arms and they’d be married and live happily ever after. Harry had been so sure that Lucius was only threatening him, so he’d stay away from Draco. He’d never thought, except on the darkest and coldest nights, that Draco would be married to someone else.

It was a nightmare. It was reality.

Harry wanted nothing to do with it.

The door to his room opened, Madam Pomfrey had given him a private room so the students wouldn’t see him and he could be left alone, “Go away Hermione.”

“I’m not Hermione.”

Harry sat up in bed and turned to face Draco. The man looked beautiful and Harry was suddenly very ashamed of himself, he hadn’t had a shower in days, and he hadn’t shaved in just as many days so his face was covered with stubble.

“What are you doing, Harry?” Draco asked softly, “You don’t mope. You don’t give up, you need to fight.”

“For what?” Harry snapped.

“For me and – for your son.”

Frozen, Harry stared at Draco who came closer to the bed putting his hand on Harry’s cheek and leaning down until their foreheads touched. Harry breathed in Draco’s scent, still the same after all this time, he closed his eyes.

“Look at me,” Draco whispered and Harry opened his eyes, pleased to find Draco’s grey one so close to his own. “I can’t kiss you, he’d know, the magic of the contract would alert him. But you need to know, Scorpius James Malfoy is your son and I need you to fight for him, to get him free and safe.”

“Draco-” Harry breathed.

“I have to go; I told Pierre that I was picking up some potions for his headaches. I don’t like leaving Jamie with him too long, he doesn’t like him.” Harry wasn’t sure who didn’t like who, but reading between the lines he assumed neither liked the other.

Harry felt Draco’s hand carding through his hair and he savoured the feeling, until it was gone and when Harry opened his eyes the room was empty but he now had something to fight for. If Draco was telling the truth and the boy, Scorpius James, Jamie, was Harry’s then the marriage contract could be annulled, because Draco was pregnant with another man’s child when he got married.

But then, why would Draco not say anything? Why would he still get married?

Harry’s first stop after leaving Hogwarts was Hermione. He brought flowers and a bottle of her favourite chardonnay and apologised until she smiled and gestured him inside.

Harry sat down and immediately said, “I need your help.”

“I know.” She smiled and squeezed his hand, “I looked up their contract. There’s nothing that can be done, Draco can’t even be unfaithful without Pierre knowing, it works both ways actually. But from the records and Ministry gossip that hasn’t stopped him; he’s had numerous affairs, men and women. Knowing all the while that each touch, each kiss would be like an ache deep inside Draco and an orgasm would be like a shock.

“Unfortunately, there’s no way out of it Harry. I’ve looked, the contract is air tight. Nothing can break them apart, Lucius made sure of that.” Hermione looked devastated and her eyes were bright as though she were about to cry.

“What if, what if I told you Draco saw me today and he told me, the child… Draco’s son, isn’t Pierre’s, it’s-” Harry took a deep breath. “He’s mine.”

“That could change everything. The contract stated that Draco must be a virgin when he married, however you weren’t there to dispute that claim. If Draco got pregnant on your night together then you’d have to prove paternity.”

“How?”

“Check the family tree, Sirius’ tapestry, the magic in that would instinctively know and I’ll have a look and see what you can do legally.”

Smiling sadly Harry thanked her, accepted her offer of a cup of tea and allowed himself to relax for the moment.

He left Hermione’s with a clear head but by the time he’d arrived at Grimmauld Place he was desperate. Harry rushed to the upstairs drawing room, cast a Lumos and held his wand high as he approached the tapestry.

He traced a finger over the branch that had Andromeda, Narcissa and Bellatrix on, following the line down from Narcissa Harry read, Draco Malfoy married to Pierre Voclain but there was a second, thinner, branch stemming from Draco’s name. It had Harry Potter on the end of it, and a branch between the two of them lead down to the name of their son, Scorpius James Malfoy.

Harry let out the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding.

Tracing his fingers over the name of his son Harry thought about the little boy he’d seen in Draco’s arms, the way he’d stared at Harry. His dark hair was Harry’s hair, Harry let out a low moan and resolved to have Draco and his son safe and with him.

 

Harry’s thoughts whirled, what if Hermione couldn’t find a way? Why did Draco flinch when the man touched him? Was he hurting Draco? Was he hurting their son? Frantic with fear and worry, Harry Apparated to Draco’s home, striding through the garden and he banged on the door.

 

As soon as Pierre appeared Harry thrust a wand in his face and Stunned him.

“Harry?”

 

He looked up and saw Draco staring at him, “Come on. We’re leaving.”

 

“Harry you can’t- he’ll- he’ll-”

 

“He won’t hurt you anymore. Not you or Scorpius-”

 

“Jamie,” Draco said quietly, as he walked across the room to pick up their son. “He responds to Jamie.”

 

“Okay,” Harry tried to swallow passed the lump in his throat. “We need to go though; he’ll be waking up soon.”

 

“Right.” Draco didn’t move but he nodded and pulled Jamie closer, “Right. Here,” he handed Jamie over and Harry held his son for the first time, pressing his face into the baby’s hair and marvelling at how right it felt to hold him.

 

He looked up and saw Draco had gathered a load of baby toys and items into a trunk that he then shrunk and placed into his pocket. He bit his lip and glanced at Harry.

 

“Ready?”

 

“I- I think so.”

 

Harry held out his hand and smiled when Draco took it, he pulled Draco with him as they left the house stepping over Pierre’s Stunned body. Outside the wards Harry turned to Draco, he shifted Jamie to one side and used his free hand to cup Draco’s cheek, “Do you want this?

Do you want me? Us? All of us to be a family ?

 

“I-” Draco stopped and looked at Harry, then he shifted his gaze to Jamie.

 

“If you don’t- I can still hide you, help you until we can annul your contract and then you and Jamie can go and live your lives.”

 

“Harry-” Draco glanced back at the house and Harry followed, turning to see that Pierre was coming out of the Stunner and was using the doorjamb to pull himself up.

 

“Can I Apparate with Jamie?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good. Hold on.” Harry grabbed his son tighter and held onto Draco’s waist as he Disapparated them away to Grimmauld Place.

 

Jaime was screaming by the time they landed and Harry handed him back to Draco who soothed him and rocked him until Jamie quietened down. Draco glanced shyly at Harry before turning his back and he used one hand to unbutton his shirt and held Jamie close to his chest.

 

Curious, Harry took a step closer so he was looking over Draco’s shoulder. He watched as Jamie suckled at Draco’s nipple, “It’s more of a comfort thing now.” Draco said quietly. “I don’t need to feed him like this.”

 

“You don’t have to explain,” Harry whispered. Reaching around to stroke Jamie’s cheek and then let his hand rest on Draco’s hand where it cupped Jamie’s head. Harry turned his head and pressed a kiss to Draco’s neck. “I never stopped loving you.”

 

“I told him about you. I think that’s why he didn’t like Pierre, Jamie knew he wasn’t his Papa.”

 

“But I am.”

 

“Yes.” Draco tilted his head so it rested against Harry’s.

 

“Marry me?”

 

“Yes.” Harry smiled at Draco’s answer. It wasn’t going to be easy, they had a long road ahead; getting Draco free from his marriage contract and keeping him safe at the same time, raising Jamie and getting to know each other again.

But, as Harry gazed down at their son and felt the solid body of the man he loved in his arms, he knew they were worth every struggle.


End file.
